Just Another Victim
by Lady Thetford
Summary: The Creeper has found a new victim to hunt down. He knows who she is, and knows where she is, but what he doesn't know is exactly what it is he wants. Now She must fight to keep herself and her brother alive and away from the Creeper... I hate summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't normally write horror fics… and haven't wrote any form of fic recently. But hey, got nothing to loose by writing down some ideas anyway. This is based on the Jeepers Creepers films, I watched them before going to bed and this is the result! So some (in fact most) of it hasn't really been planned out yet. Oh well I'll put up a chapter and see what people think.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome as long as its not simply 'this is crap' or something along those lines, explain **_**why**_** you think that and how you think I can improve. Ideas and suggestions are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own the creeper from the Jeepers Creepers movie, if I did why the hell would I be writing ideas on here? I'd make them into a proper film. However, I do own some of the characters who are in this fic.**

---

**Chapter one**

Rain pounded down onto the roof of the car as it drove through the long winding road surrounded by open farmland that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Three figures sat in the shelter that the small car provided. Two in the front and one in the back.

In the front drivers seat was sat an eighteen year old boy, his dark blonde hair swept back off his face so that his cool blue eyes were visible, next to him in the front passenger seat was a small framed female with long, white blonde hair. She was currently complaining about the rain pouring down around them, much to the dislike of the only conscious person in the back of the car. A girl with long dark hair with a fringe that fell to partially cover her bright blue eyes.

"Lizzy, for Gods sake will you stop whining?" the dark haired girl in the back asked the blonde in the front after she had had more than enough of the constant complaints. "I will not! Its cold and its raining! Tell her Danny, she's _your_ sister!" "Cut it out both of you. Lizzy… could you just give it a rest for five minutes? Your making it hard to concentrate on the road. And Kat, please stop having a go at her, you know its hard for me to take sides between you two." Danny answered, clearly annoyed at both of them.

Lizzy made a 'humph' sound and turned away from Danny to face the window completely while Kat just rolled her eyes and glanced out of her own window. _Sure tough choice, stick up for your little sister or some girl you've known only a few weeks… _she thought moodily to herself as the car continued on its journey through the darkness.

She continued to stare out of her window, _why did I agree to this? Go on a road trip with your brother and his idiot girls friend who wont shut up about the storm? With no one else to talk to. What else could POSSIBLY go wrong?_

Almost as if on cue the car lurched to the right as if it had been hit on the side by something extremely large. Lizzy screamed as the car then lurched to the left like the other side of the car had also been hit. "What the hell is going on!?" Danny half asked as he tried in vain to get the car back on course. Kat moved to look out of her window but couldn't see a thing through the pitch black on the other side of the glass.

Suddenly the car lurched again, this time Danny lost control of the steering and the car spun out of control of the road completely. The window next to Kat smashed showering shards of glass down on her cutting into the skin of her arms and face. If there was ever a time to be grateful for all the open space now was the time. With nothing to crash into the car eventually slowed to a complete stop on its own.

Kat lifted her head and glanced around checking that the others were all okay before she kicked her door open and stepped out of the car along with Jack and Lizzy. "shit, Danny!" she ran round the front of the car and flung the drivers door open to find that Danny was absolutely fine other than a little dazed. She helped him out of the car and into the rain that was now starting to lighten considerably into more of a drizzle than the heavy downpour it had been not long ago.

"Great! Just fucking great! Now what are we going to do?" Lizzy shouted as she walked away from the car, flailing her arms around as she ranted about absolutely everything possible. "Are you okay?" Danny asked Kat as he finally stood up strait to hold his own weight onto to collapse down again. "yeah I'm fine, don't worry, but it doesn't look like you are," Kat replied looking at his knee which looked swollen already.

Suddenly there was a swooping sound, much like a large bird swooping down toward the ground and then there was silence. _Wait… silence? Its too quiet… where's…_ Kat looked over to Lizzy to see that she was no longer in sight. "Lizzy!" she yelled her tone annoyed, where the hell had the idiot gone off to now? There was no reply as Kat helped Danny to sit back down before she walked away from the car. "Lizzy where the hell are you?" she yelled her voice echoing in the darkness. No response. "Lizzy!" Danny yelled, his voice far more desperate than his younger sisters, "where are you?" he called as he struggled to his feet and limped towards Kat. "Danny, don't be stupid, you go sit down I'll find her" Kat said quietly walking forward, further away from the car.

Suddenly there was a crash behind them as something hit the front bonnet of the car causing the windscreen to smash. The pair spun around to see a body laying on the front of the car. A body with long blonde hair…

Danny yelled and ran, as best he could with his injury, towards the body but Kat stepped forward grabbing his arm. "No, Danny, I don't like it, I don't think it's a good idea to go over there." the whole thing seemed to much like it had all been planned out already and that things could only get worse from here. However her brother only tugged his arm free and continued limping towards the car. "I don't care, I think its Liz" he muttered shrugging her away yet again when she tried to drag him back.

Kat watched as her brother limped as quickly as he could towards the smashed up car desperately trying to call him back. This whole thing seemed to much like some kind of trap for her liking. As she watched Danny got to the car and walked slowly around to the front of it, suddenly he spotted the body that had fallen seemingly from nowhere and screamed. "Danny!" Kat yelled running forwards towards him, she already knew what, and who he had seen, the flash of blonde hair she had spotted along with Lizzy's sudden disappearance had been enough of a giveaway for her to work it out.

She only made it a few steps when a figure dropped down in front of her, seemingly from the sky above, and caused her to skid to a sudden stop. The figure, surrounded by shadows, turned slowly so that he was facing her making Kat gasp quietly and step back. Before her stood a man, at least a head taller than her, wearing a long, worn leather coat and a fedora hat, but there was just no way on earth that he was human… his face indicated that much. He smiled, showing rows of sharp, needle-like teeth.

"Kat…" Danny spoke, his tone panicked as the figure took a step towards her. She found that she couldn't move, a cold fear was coursing through her veins freezing her to the spot. Her fear seemed to intensify ten-fold when the man sniffed the air in her direction and grinned at her once again.

"Kat move!" her brother shouted as the figure took a second step towards her and yet she still couldn't make her legs move, the natural instinct of fight or flight wasn't present at all. Her eyes wandered lower and she saw a small, machete-like knife that appeared to be made of a carved ivory and it was in the figures clawed hand. She then knew immediately that was the reason behind her brothers panic.

"KATRINA!" Danny yelled loudly, "MOVE!" that seemed to work, only her parents had ever called her by her full name and they were long gone now, but hearing that name seemed to snap her out of her daze and finally her legs moved as she ran past the figure ducking under his outstretched arm and towards the car and her elder sibling. She chose to ignore the growl she could hear behind her along with the footsteps hot on her trail as she sped towards potential safety.

Danny pulled the drivers door open as Kat ran towards him as fast as she could and started the engine to the car. Kat got to her door and flung it open, diving into the car and didn't even have time to close the door properly before the car went speeding off up the road. Kat turned around in her seat to see that the dark figure was kneeling back where the car had been and seemed to be inspecting the dead body of Lizzy.

Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror before he pushed his foot further down onto the accelerator until the pedal hit the floor. Not that the car was travelling at any great speed, the engine wasn't exactly fantastic, not to mention they were in desperate need for more petrol. They would have to stop for more sooner, or later.

-----

**Well guys tell me what you think! Sorry if it was a bit choppy, I kind of wrote it a bit at a time and really can't be bothered to proof read it. It **_**is **_**my holiday after all. Anyway, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to put up the next chapter. Although if I get really bored I'll put it up regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. And a huge thanks to Phantom's Ange for reviewing!**

_Last time: _Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror before he pushed his foot further down onto the accelerator until the pedal hit the floor. Not that the car was travelling at any great speed, the engine wasn't exactly fantastic, not to mention they were in desperate need for more petrol. They would have to stop for more sooner, or later.

**Chapter 2**

Danny cursed loudly as the car finally rolled to a slow stop. It had happened. They had run out of fuel and were now stranded. _Great_. Kat continued to stare blankly out of her side window, looking but not really seeing. She had been like that the whole journey.

"Ok Kat, now what?" Danny asked turning towards her but she only shook her head in response "why ask me?" she asked after a delayed pause "I don't know what to do anymore than you do." her voice was quiet, barely audible and her tone was that of hopelessness. "Well, you are normally the one to come up with all the ideas, one about now would be real good." Danny answered her as he tried to re-start the engine already knowing that it wouldn't work but trying none the less.

Kat didn't answer, she just couldn't get the image of that… thing… looking at her. She was being selfish, she knew it, after all Danny had just lost his girlfriend to the creature, even if they had only been together about a week… but it hadn't looked at _him _in that strange way, while it sniffed for her scent on the air as if trying to detect something, she just hoped that it wouldn't be able to find her because of that. She could suddenly clearly remember the time when as a child she had been with friends and they had hidden in a field waiting for one of the other girls dog to come find them. The dog had followed the scent of his master and found the others, Kat included through her. Kat really hopped that this was not the case here. It would be bad enough if the creature found her, but if it found Danny too… she couldn't let anything happen to Danny, even if it meant sacrificing herself, she knew that she would do anything to protect him. If that creature were to catch him by finding her…

She shuddered and Danny touched her gently on the shoulder, looking at her through worried eyes. "so… you thought of a way out of this yet?" Danny asked as if her few minutes she had spent panicking was more than enough time to come great escape idea that would keep both of them alive and completely intact. Kat just shook her head.

"No,"

_Well… I do have an idea actually._

"damn, you sure you can't think of anything? Cos I don't have any ideas either, and we kind of need to think of something quickly before… that thing catches up to us." Danny asked trying again to start the car again, and failing yet again.

_He will never in a million years agree to this. I can see this going badly…_ Kat thought as she opened her mouth to speak, "well… I did have one idea…" she trailed off slightly, was there really _any_ point in trying to convince him? She very much doubted he would agree with her.

"Really?" Danny asked, suddenly very interested, "what is it?" he turned to face her fully, abandoning his attempts to re-start the car and gave her his full and undivided attention. "Well… to you, did it seem as if… did you think… did you feel that that… thing wasn't interested in _you?_" she asked still knowing that he would never agree. "What do you mean?" Danny asked her, clearly confused. Obviously he hadn't noticed what she had. "Well, did it seem like it was less interested in you and more interested in, well, me?" she asked turning away. She knew she was right there, it had walked towards _her_ and been seemingly unaware that Danny was even there.

"I don't like where this is going," Danny hissed, finally cottoning on. "Well maybe it would be better if… if it were to come back, well… you went to get help… while I… distracted it? You know like bait? So you had more of a chance of finding someone who could help us?"

"NO!" Danny roared at her. "you are _not_ volunteering yourself as bait! We'll both go _together _and get help, then we'll both get out of this mess."

Kat sighed and turned away, she knew that would be his answer. There was no way on earth he would agree to that plan, he was just too protective, since their parents had died, he had sort of taken over. It was great at times, but times like this it wasn't so great… he just wouldn't allow her to take any risks, no matter how minor, not that she considered using herself as bait a minor risk, but he just couldn't seem to trust that she could look after herself sometimes…

"tell you what, I'll get out and push the car, you stay here, where its safe, and see if we can start it again. If we could cover just a few miles we might find some help, or a gas station, who knows?" Danny suggested and immediately climbed out of the car before Kat could even think to answer. _we'll go with your plan then shall we?_ she thought bitterly to herself as she crawled into the drivers seat and tried to start the engine as Danny walked round to the back of the car and started to push.

Kat looked outside through the windscreen at the dark sky, she really didn't like the whole 'being out of fuel' thing, she just couldn't help but feel like they were a pair of sitting ducks and that something was about to pounce on them. Despite Danny's optimism they really hadn't covered that much of a distance between where they had first seen the creature and where they were now, it could, undoubtedly catch up to them if it really put its mind to it. Especially if they didn't get moving soon.

Just as the thought crossed her mind a dark shadow passed overhead, even in the night darkness the shadow was still visible. What the hell was it now?

"Danny…?" she called glancing in the rear-view mirror and seeing him still pushing fruitlessly at the back of the car. "Not now Kat, try the engine again" he replied not even looking up at her. "No Danny… I really think you should get back in the car right now…" she called leaning forward slightly so she could look up at the dark sky. "yeah not right now Kat, I'm sure we've almost…" she heard a small sound behind her, it sounded like the flapping of birds wings, and Danny stopped mid sentence making Kat frown slightly. "almost what Danny? Danny?" she turned around in her seat to look behind her and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Danny was standing directly behind the car, his spine stiff and strait. Directly behind him, knife in hand, was the strange man from earlier. The creature grinned when it realised she had seen him and sniffed the air by Danny's neck. Letting out a low growl it suddenly threw Danny to the side and walked around the side of the car to the drivers door.

Kat screamed and backed towards the front passenger seat as the drivers door was thrown open with inhuman strength and almost ripped off the entire car. She moved as far away as possible until she was pressed against the passengers door with her knees against her chest as the creature leaned his head into the car and sniffed the air. He slowly rolled his head around slightly as if trying to catch whatever scent he had found from all angles his eyes closed.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stopped sniffing the air and grinned at her. Once again showing lots of sharp, needle-like teeth. He leaned forward further and reached forward grabbing her ankle making Kat scream and kick out at him as she fumbled behind her trying to find the handle of the door she was leaning on to escape that way. To no avail, he continued as if unaffected by her struggles to pull her out of the car by her foot. With one pull he yanked her out of the car and threw her to the dusty road where she skidded along the tarmac scratching the exposed skin on her arms and shoulders making them bleed slightly.

Kat rolled over into a sitting position as the creature began to walk slowly, leisurely almost, towards her, a menacing grin on his face. Suddenly Danny appeared at the edge of her vision and charged at the creature. He threw a punch at the thing but it easily caught his wrist in a clawed hand and Danny made a sound that showed he was in pain. Kat wanted to get up, wanted to run over and hit the creature, punish it for daring to hurt her brother, but just like before she found that she just couldn't make her body move. It was like being completely paralysed

Danny pulled back his other arm, fist clenched ready to strike the creature when it suddenly jerked its occupied hand downward and Danny screamed in pain. The creature let go and allowed Danny to collapse down to the ground clutching his wrist which by the look of it was very badly broken, maybe even a compound fracture Kat couldn't tell from where she was. Besides, she was slightly more concerned now that the creatures full attention was now back on her.

She scuffled backwards in a desperate attempt to get away from it as the creature approached her. Once it caught up to her it reached down and grabbed her upper arm yanking her to her feet it suddenly pulled her towards him and sniffed deeply into her neck. Kat could only stand there… shaking and paralysed by fear as the creature continued to sniff all over her. It was strange but in a way it almost seemed… confused? What was wrong? What on earth was it trying to find by smelling her?

Its head suddenly snapped up and its eyes locked onto hers and it pulled her into its chest, so close she could smell the unmistakable scent of blood on his clothes. It was now that her body finally found the will to move, but her struggling proved useless with her arms trapped between her and the creatures solid chest.

It shifted slightly and then Kat felt her feet leave the ground. She squirmed and struggled but there was no way this thing was going to be letting go of her. She managed to move about in his grip just enough to look at the ground and nearly fainted. The ground was located about thirty feet below them and moving away rather quickly. She looked up to see a pair of enormous, bat-like wings protruding from the creatures back. She could faintly hear Danny shouting from somewhere below them but didn't dare turn to look. She had never exactly been a fan of heights. Her small hands subconsciously gripped at the creatures coat so that she wouldn't fall while at the same time she could feel the shock getting to her.

Danny's shouts and screams faded into nothing as Kat's eyes became heavy, her vision hazy as everything around her fell into darkness…

---

**Well, what do you think? Again sorry I don't write chapters in one go, I do a little bit every now and again, but at least I did actually bother to check through some of it quickly before posing it. (I say some of it and quickly so there will still, undoubtedly be mistakes) Anyway, I've even started the next chapter yet but if you review I'll get it on here as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is now up! Thank you to Phantom's Ange for reviewing, and yes your theory is right, however its not going to be one of those 'creeper kidnaps girl, creeper doesn't kill girl for whatever reason and is nice to girl, creeper and girl fall in love and so on' I have got a little more than that planned out, despite the fact that I'm not entirely sure how the story is going to go…**

**Anyway, on with chapter 3!**

_Last time: _She could faintly hear Danny shouting from somewhere below them but didn't't dare turn to look. She had never exactly been a fan of heights. Her small hands subconsciously gripped at the creatures coat so that she wouldn't fall while at the same time she could feel the shock getting to her. Danny's shouts and screams faded into nothing as Kat's eyes became heavy, her vision hazy as everything around her fell into darkness…

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Kat noticed when she finally awoke was that she was laying of a hard, flat and slightly cold surface. She didn't bother to open her eyes as she reached her hand up to rub her aching head. However her hand only moved a few inches away from her side, confused, tried to tug her arm up again by soon realised that something was holding her arms in place, she tried to move her legs but found that something was holding her ankles tightly in place. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a dull bulb above her.

Suddenly all the events from before came flooding back to her and she finally began to panic, pulling at the restraints that prevented her any movement from her arms or legs. She heard a sound somewhere to her right and froze, she recognised that sound anywhere… the creature from before came out of the shadows sniffing the air as he walked slowly towards her.

Kat started struggling franticly, pulling at the course ropes that strapped her to what she had just realised was a wooden table. _Is he planning to dissect me or something!?_ she thought to herself as she continued tugging on the ropes that held her.

When the creature reached her it put a clawed hand on her head and moved it to the side, exposing her neck to him while the other hand rested on the table next to her. The creature lowered his head and pressed his face against her neck, breathing deeply though the nose as he sniffed down her neck towards her chest. He lingered for a moment over the centre of her chest but then continued sniffing his way down her body and then back up to her neck.

He growled as if annoyed by something and licked her cheek before sniffing down towards her arms. Kat winced as his nose grazed over the shallow cuts on her upper arm and the creature paused, taking in a big breath and then raising his head to look at her face. He grinned at her, showing those sharp teeth once again and then lowering his face down to her arm making Kat panic even more.

The creature licked her arm over the cuts, removing the dried blood from them and she heard a rumbling growl from him. He grasped at her arm tightly in his clawed hands and started licking more urgently at the wound. Kat winched when she felt sharp teeth graze over her skin, re-opening the semi-healed cuts.

_Right, don't panic… if this is all he wants then that's not too bad, just relax, I mustn't panic…_ her thoughts of relaxation were short lived as immediately after that she gasped and yelled in pain as she felt something sharp sink into her skin. She turned her head and felt herself start to feel faint, the creature had opened his jaws and bitten her. His teeth had sunk deeply into the skin and he was lapping up the blood pouring from the wound he had caused. Kat felt herself go feeling weak as she drifted into darkness.

_Creeper POV (starts from beginning of the chapter)_

I watched from the shadows as the unconscious girl finally began to stir awake at last. Now, finally I would be able to feed. If I had been able to work out what exactly it was that smelled so good I would have done it while the girl was sleeping, I was that hungry, but because I couldn't I had to wait until she was awake and scared before the scent would intensify.

I watched as the girl tried to move her arm but the ropes I had put in place prevented any movement. She tried to move her legs and found that she couldn't. From where I was standing I saw a pair of blue eyes open slowly and the panicked expression on the girls face. I sniffed the air and closed my eyes briefly enjoying the scent, I hadn't come across anyone who smelled this appetising for a long time. The girl must of heard me because she tuned her head towards me and I walked out of the shadows towards her, all the while sniffing at the air trying to catch her scent.

I reached forwards and forcefully pulled her head to the side so I had full access to her neck, I kept my hand where it was too make sure she kept still as my other hand rested next to her. I leaned forward and pressed my face into her neck, sniffing deeply. An intoxicating smell filled my nostrils but I couldn't place quite where the smell was coming from. I moved down, towards her chest and sniffed again, the scent seemed to be ever so slightly stronger here but no enough to keep my interest as I moved down.

This was so strange, normally I could easily identify the area of my desired body part, an arm, a leg, the heart, but there was no way for me to pinpoint what I was looking for. The scent seemed to be coming from _all_ of her. Did this mean that I could enjoy consuming her whole body with no worries about eating something I didn't like? I highly doubted that. Most people only had one thing appealing for my appetite, two things at most.

I moved back up to her neck and sniffed deeply. Maybe it was her skin? I hadn't found a human whose skin I wanted for a great many years now, I licked her cheek. No, not her skin, but I knew I was close. I followed the scent towards her left upper arm where the smell seemed slightly stronger. My eyes were closed, as a way to heighten my other senses as I sniffed my way towards her arm. I felt the girl wince as I reached it and opened my eyes to see shallow cuts there. I lifted my head and looked at her face, it was a picture of pure terror. I grinned at her before lowering my head back down to her arm and licked experimentally along the wound. I growled in satisfaction as the wonderful taste fell upon my tongue. So that was it! No wonder the smell seemed to come from all of her…

I continued licking the blood from her arm as I held her head still with one hand and I could feel my restraint slipping. Not that I was trying to keep it in the first place. I grabbed her arm with both my hands pulling it further towards my mouth, I opened my jaws and bit down into the flesh of her arm and felt her jolt and yell in both shock and pain. I lapped greedily at the blood that poured from the bite and the shaking girl turned her head towards me. I kept my mouth where it was and glanced up to see that she had gone very pale.

I felt her body go limp in my grip, she must have passed out. I continued on with my meal and soon began feeling the affects of it. It wasn't like when I ate a single body part… it was so much better. If I were to eat a persons arm mine would come back stronger, and would feel rejuvenated for a while. But drinking this girls blood… it was improving everything! Everywhere my own blood flowed was getting stronger by the second, I had never felt so alive! So… refreshed. Old wounds that still caused pain healed quickly and I felt stronger than I ever had before. I bit into her arm again and lapped at the new blood pouring into my mouth. I lifted my head after a while, blood dripping down my chin and looked down at the unconscious girl. I could so very easily kill her now, drain her of all her blood, or… I could keep her alive for a while and have a meal around for whenever I was hungry, after all she was one of the first people I had found since waking up. Normally I got loads within a few days, but not this time for some reason.

There were just a few negative points to keeping her around… one, I'd have to keep her alive, I'd have to make sure I didn't drink too much blood in one go as well as feed her, keep her somewhere warm etc, two, now that I had consumed part of her the bond was now formed. Those I consume don't just become a part of me physically by replacing parts on me that I have taken from them, but also mentally. After I have eaten, if my victim is still alive we can then communicate with each other through our thoughts. I normally use it to torment them before they die but I've never had to put up with listening to them for too long. Plus I guess if I'm going to keep her I'm going to have to communicate with her at some point or another. Then there's always the problem with making sure she doesn't escape.

I ran the claw of one of my fingers along the wounds I had given her and licked the blood from it looking down at her still form. I had made up my mind. I was going to keep her, at least until more food came along. I knew that if I could eat enough in the 23 days I am awake that my sleeping pattern can be altered. If I can eat enough I can stay awake longer, but I've not been able to consume enough to keep me from my forced hibernation. I need to find more people.

I turned away from the girl and walked out of the room of my new hideout. I'd had to burn down the church where my original hideout had been and was now staying in an old abandoned factory. I didn't like it as much as my old home, I couldn't hang the bodies of my victims up because the walls weren't strong enough to hold the weight. I had to dump them a few miles away which was just annoying. There were too many rooms here too. My original home had two large rooms, one for the bodies and one for me to stay in, that was it. Here there were hundreds of rooms, I would have to keep a close eye on the girl, she could easily hide in one and it would take me hours to find her. If she were to escape and lead help back here I would have to move again.

I returned a few minutes later with a first aid box in my hand, if I was going to keep her alive I didn't want her arm to get infected. I quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound before I cut the ropes that bound her. It was far to cold in here for her, she would die if left here too long. Humans are just so fragile. I put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders and lifted her easily from the table. I walked through the halls carrying the unconscious girl and walked into one of the rooms that I had claimed for myself.

I placed her onto the old bed that I had found and brought back here and threw a thin blanket over her, that should keep her warm enough while I went out to hunt. I turned and left the room locking the door behind me and made my way to one of the large windows as I started to unfurl my wings. I leapt from the building through the window and spread my large wings, speeding off into the night I went in search of more sustenance.

-----------

**Hope you liked it! I probably wont do another Creeper POV, I only did it here to make sure things were explained as much as possible. The whole 'speaking through thoughts' idea was so that Kat and the Creeper would have some way to communicate without the Creeper actually speaking as he doesn't in the film. I'm not sure if I should give the Creeper an actual name or not, and if I do I have no idea what it will be so suggestions are very welcome! **

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I know I said the next chapter shouldn't take too long but unfortunately I had a three week holiday with my family, where I had no access to the internet or a computer. That coupled with severe writers block and you get a very late chapter update. Also I had some serious trouble with uploading the thing, stupid computers. Although more reviews would be nice, it will give me some encouragement to write more and update more often but obviously computers acting up I have no control over.**

_Last time: _I placed her onto the old bed that I had found and brought back here and threw a thin blanket over her, that should keep her warm enough while I went out to hunt. I turned and left the room locking the door behind me and made my way to one of the large windows as I started to unfurl my wings. I leapt from the building through the window and spread my large wings, speeding off into the night I went in search of more sustenance.

**Chapter 4**

Small clouds of dust rose from the ground as unsteady footsteps moved across it. Danny walked slowly, cradling his injured wrist in his other hand as he walked in the direction he had seen the monster take his sister in. He had been walking for hours and still not found anything different to the long, endless road surrounded by miles upon miles of empty farmland. The creature must have taken her _somewhere_ and he was determined to find out where. He had lost all of his family, he was _not_ about to loose Kat as well. No matter what it took he would find her.

A few minutes later he spotted a lone gas station up ahead, it was quite a way away but he would be able to get there with no problem. Then he would get help and save Kat from that monster.

As he was walking closer to the gas station a sleek black motorbike sped past him and turned into the gas station up ahead. Well at least that meant there would be someone there, hopefully someone who could actually help him. Or at least call the police so they could help instead… if they believed his story that is.

He carried on walking, ever tired but ever determined that he _would_ find someone to help him find Kat, no matter what the consequences.

----

The creeper flew in through the large broken window onto the factory floor. Folding his wings neatly behind him he stepped over the broken glass that littered the ground and headed towards the stairs making his way up to the old offices above. He retrieved a key from his long coat and unlocked the door walking into the small room to collapse onto the bed… at least he would have had there not already been a small figure already asleep in it.

Of course, the girl! He had almost forgotten about her. Now there was a problem: one bed, and two of them. Ordinarily he would make her sleep on the floor of the factory or tied down to one of the wooden tables but he only did that to those he intended _not_ to live much longer than 48 hours.

He shrugged, it was his bed after all. He pushed her sleeping figure over a bit so he had more room and lay down beside her flat on his back. Hopefully he would wake up before she did, that would save on a lot of screaming and shouting. Females always seemed to be far more temperamental that the males. He stretched his arms out above him, one of them new from no more than half an hour ago and quickly fell asleep.

---

When Danny finally managed to reach the gas station he saw the shinny black bike still outside and a man inside the building in all the leather gear of a typical biker. He looked down at his wrist and winced when he saw it in the light, it was far worse than he had first thought, the bone was snapped completely and almost poking out of his skin. That monster sure was strong to have done so much damage with such ease, it made him worry about Kat all the more. She would never be able to fight him off if he tried to hurt her at all.

Danny staggered into the shop and walked past the biker and up to the counter, "please," his whispered finding that his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. "I need help, my sister, she was… she was taken by some sort of monster!" his voice was starting to get slightly better now.

"Excuse me?" the woman at the till asked her face a picture of suspicion and disbelief. "Some, kind of man, but it wasn't a man! He grabbed my sister and flew off! You have to help me!" Danny yelled, out of the corner of his eye he saw the bikers head turn slightly. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you carry on…" the cashier started but Danny slammed his fists onto the counter cutting her off. "What? No, you have to help me! I have to get my little sister back!" he yelled now hysterical.

"sir, please leave, or I'll have to call the police and you'll be arrested." she replied shrinking away from him slightly as if he had some sort of horrible and contagious disease. Danny stared at her in disbelief, she thought that he was _lying?_ About something this serious? "fine" he growled and stalked out of the store still cradling his broken wrist in his good hand and continued to walk in the direction that the monster had taken Kat in.

"Hey" someone shouted to him before he'd even walked a few feet, he turned slowly to see the biker with a black helmet in his hand walk towards him. He didn't have the same expression as the woman, not the expression that appeared like they were looking at some crazy person. "I heard you back there, about you're sister. What did this 'monster' look like exactly?" the man asked setting his black helmet down on the seat of his bike.

"You'll help me?" Danny asked in relief, the man shrugged, "depends if your looking for the same monster I am." he replied simply. Danny quickly set about explaining everything that had happened, describing what had happened to Lizzy who was now the least of his troubles. He told the stranger about what the creature had looked like and how it had sniffed the air in such a bizarre way before it took Kat away.

The man smiled when Danny finished his story, "excellent" he picked up the helmet and put it one sitting astride his bike "get on," he said before he pulled down the visor of the helmet. Danny paused for a moment but then sat on the back of the bike, being careful about his wrist. He had no idea exactly why this guy was looking for the monster as well, maybe he had lost someone too? Either way he didn't care, he had come here looking for help, he had no complains now that he had found some.

------

Kat groaned opening her eyes slowly and found herself in darkness, the only source of light came from a small dying candle somewhere to her left. See could hardly see a thing as she looked around but she could see just enough to know that she was on some sort of mattress with a blanket over her.

She rolled onto her side and immediately covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming when she saw by the light of the dim candle by the bed a figure laying on the bed next to her. Carefully she sat up, the last thing she wanted was to wake him up. She pushed herself up onto the hands and knees on the bed and slowly tried to move herself over him without waking him so she could escape. She manage to get her right leg over him and her foot on the wooden floor even if it was on tiptoes, she just had to get her other leg over then she could run. She was painfully aware of the fact that she was practically straddling him and was praying that if he was going to wake it wouldn't be now. She shifted and started to lift her self over him. _Almost there…_

She screamed when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her shoulders moving sharply towards the wall on his right and putting her back in the place she had awoken in pinning her beneath him. He growled down at her as she stared up in horror back at him. She had been caught. He blinked and then sniffed at her once and then seemed to remember who she was and moved slowly away from her.

_**Stupid human, waking me up. Its not even night yet.**_ Kat gasped when she heard the strange voice, the worst part was it sounded like it was _inside___her head! The creature turned to look at her _**What's wrong now human?**_ the voice asked and Kat looked up at him confused. _What the hell!? I must be going mad! I'm hearing voices inside my head now! _she thought franticly to herself as she bit her lip slightly. The creature smirked at her and the voice came back. _**Your not going mad, since I consumed a part of you, in this case your blood, a bond has formed allowing us to communicate. You can read my surface thoughts and I yours.**_ Kat's jaw dropped and she stared at the monster before her.

"So I guess any plans to escape are useless then?" she asked out loud and the monster nodded before walking to the other side of the room and bringing back fresh bandages. Kat glanced down at her arm trying not to remember how the injury had got there in the first place. "I don't think I really need new bandages at the moment thanks." she told him.

_**No you don't **_the creature told her, _**but you just woke me up, and now I'm hungry, so you will need them soon**_. Kat gasped and tried to back away but the creature grabbed her and ripped the bandages off of her arm and wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the gash on her arm that he had caused earlier. Kat screamed and tried to pull away using her free arm to hit him but he quickly pinned it at her side. Despite her frantic struggles he held her still with ease as he started licking at the blood that oozed from yet another new injury.

When he was apparently satisfied he pulled away licking the blood from his lips and putting the new bandages around her upper arm. She was thankful he was at least doing that much for her, and at least she hadn't fainted this time.

She glared up at him as he moved slowly away from her and released that his appearance had changed somehow. His skin looked less dehydrated and, well… newer. Along with the rest of him. Kat ignored that however and continued to glare at his retreating back, "I hate you," she spat and he turned around to face her grinning and showing off his sharp, blood stained teeth.

_**I hadn't expected any different, human.**_ He opened the only door in the room and left through it, Kat heard the distinct sound of the lock clicking and sprung up running towards the door and trying to open it. No luck. "Hey! Let me out!" she yelled as her fists pounding hard on the wooden door. _**Forget it human, your staying here.**_ Kat heard footsteps moving away from the other side of the door as the monster left.

"No! No you let me out! Right now! Let me out! NOW" she collapsed onto the floor leaning against the door and began to sob, "I have to get out of here." she whispered as she gripped her arm trying to sooth the burning pain. At least Danny was ok, the monster had shown no interest in him. Kat leaned her head back against the door and glanced around the room, it was tiny.

The bed was larger than a single but still much smaller than a double, she was surprised there was room for two people. At the end of the bed was a small wooden desk with no chair, but she couldn't see what was on it form where she was sitting. Kat pushed herself up onto her feet and made her way slowly towards it, she grimaced when she saw that it was littered with knives, daggers and other sharp and frankly nasty looking implements. It was then that the idea dawned on her, it was clear that she couldn't get out that door and so couldn't escape, but that didn't mean that she couldn't fight back.

She picked up one of the smaller knives, one that she hoped he wouldn't notice was missing any time soon, and put it in her pocket making sure that she wasn't likely to cut herself on it. She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed, she was already hungry, she wondered briefly whether or not the monster planned to feed her, it really depended on how long he wanted her to live. She moved back towards the door and sat down next to it leaning back against the cold wall. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come back, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a long wait.

---

**Well what do you think? Personally I don't really like how this chapter turned out but meh, oh well. I particularly found the start of it tricky, I know what I want to happen but I just can't seem to articulate it. But its up to you guys, so tell me what you think! **


End file.
